rock_candyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Candy
Rock Candy, stylized as '''ROCK CANDY' typically'', is the first and original story made for the Rock Candy universe, and is the essential entry point to the series. Unlike most of the content besides Jawbreaker, it is essential to know the events and some characters of Rock Candy to get the full experience of everything else, coupled with the fact that it is the introduction to the series' most ground level concepts, such as the nation of Yuuji and the Angels. Plot Opening Segment The plot of Rock Candy primarily follows the lives of it's protagonists, Megumi Haitani and Ran Akiyama, and takes place in the unknown island nation of Yuuji. They begin the story as school rivals, despite having entirely separate friend circles initially, and the reason they conflict so much seems to be a mystery to both camps. It seems at first that the story will simply revolve around the two trying to stay one step above the other, until Ran is walking home after a school one night and catches Megumi mid-kidnapping at the hands of an unknown male angel. Without fully realizing why she wanted to, Ran steps in with her above average evoke and strength to fight off the assailant. After losing to her, the man tries to escape, but not before leaving behind his tin mask, bearing a keyhole-shaped insignia. Megumi, afraid and scarred from the interaction, finds herself asking Ran to stay with her until both of them get home, which she reluctantly agrees to do. Once Megumi is home safe and expresses her appreciation to Ran for saving her, Ran is given time in the quiet night to consider why on earth she risked her own life for someone she argues with at school all the time. The next day both girls realize that event might have more radical effects than expected, as Megumi finds herself still afraid to be alone, and seeing Ran as a fitting guardian, continually seeks her company even though they still argue as much as usual. The behavior is instantly noticed by both girls' friends and is questioned with surprise by Megumi's friends, and anger by Ran's. The two repeatedly deny that anything's changed and attempt to continue their lives as normal, only meeting in secret to avoid drawing more unwanted attention. The immediate next night, during the girls' walk home, they are confronted by a huge, robed man, with a strangely calm and quiet voice. On his face he wears a mask with the same exact insignia that Megumi's assailant had, and this strikes fear into both in spades. Ran was sure she could take on a scrawny confident guy last time, but this was a man- hulking, extremely in-control, and even more intimidating than any old night time visitor. The man introduces himself as Uzumaki, and approaches them steadily. Knowing what was about to happen, Ran demanded he leave them alone, but this was just met with him lunging toward them at incredible speed. Narrowly escaping, the two finally realize they're already in this deeper than they could've thought, and so they agree to try and figure out who the masked figures really are, and find a way to escape them. Synopsis The rest of the story follows the extremely long and painful journey that Megumi, Ran, and their friends endure in trying to escape from, and later defeat the radical freedom movement that is Event Horizon, who plan to 'free Yuuji' of the Citadel by shattering the island's protective barrier and toppling the authority. Characters Rock Candy has a large cast of varied characters, all of which have different places in the story. Main Protagonists * Megumi Haitani * Ran Akiyama * Mitsugu Izumi * Yumeko Chloe * Shimomura Hana Supporting Protagonists * Ryouka "Shuuko" Hana * Ayumi Haitani * Mia Akiyama * Hanae Gushiken * Nodoka Kaizo * Ichiko Kaizo * Ono Kaizo Main Antagonists * Uzumaki * Wakako Hana * 'Lance' * Ouro Nakano * Setsuko Fujii * Penelope Unaffiliated Characters * Sora Yuuji (past tense) * Hyperia Kyoko * Ran's Father (unnamed) Extra Notes * The title 'Rock Candy' refers to the real life candy, which resembles coloured crystal rock on a stick. It's also Megumi's favourite candy. * The first time a Rock Candy character was created, essentially meaning the story's first iteration date, was in September 2017. * There have been innumerable other versions of Rock Candy before the current, many of which had completely different casts and totally different plots, some not even starring the same protagonists. Examples of these include: ** A story featuring Megumi and Ichiko climbing sky islands above a barrier-less Yuuji. ** A story framed as a slightly dark highschool comedy where the protagonists (who are unnamed to this day) attempt to start a radio show. ** A version of the current story, but from Event Horizon's perspective, and featuring a different cast. * Despite Yuuji's primarily Asian population and culture, multiple characters have English names or surnames (ie. Penelope and Yumeko Chloe) and frequently use proper English. **This is justified in-lore by English being a popular thing to learn, and an easier alternative to the country's confusing native language Yuujian, which is a mish mash of Japanese and Korean.